Field
The described technology is generally related to a rechargeable battery having a case.
Description of the Related Technology
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A low capacity rechargeable battery is used for a portable small electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder. A higher capacity rechargeable battery must be used for a motor driving power source of a hybrid vehicle and the like.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte having a high energy density has been in development. The battery is configured by serially coupling a plurality of rechargeable batteries for driving a motor of a device that requires a high power, e.g., an electric vehicle.
Further, one high capacity rechargeable battery typically includes multiple rechargeable battery cells coupled together. The rechargeable battery can be manufactured with a cylindrical shape, an angular shape, or the like.
A rechargeable battery generates heat while being charged and discharged. For example, a large amount of heat is generated during a high C-rate discharge. Heat is largely generated in a region having high resistance, and particularly, a large amount of heat is generated by contact resistance from an uncoated region and the region to which current collecting portions are connected.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it can contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.